darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 75.5
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 12/31/2012 09:56 PM Kick-Off knocks on the door to Slipstream's quarters, quietly. Slipstream looks up from her data pad as she sits there on her berth. Said berth is in a cubicle amongst many other cubicles that are in the public barracks. "Kick-Off, I see you found your way here." Kick-Off grins "It wasn't hard." he observes. "I asked." Kick-Off says, "Are you busy?"" Slipstream shakes her head, "Not really, just reading up on the latest reports from the field." she sets the data pad aside, "What brings you here?" Kick-Off gives you a totally innocent look. "Doctors orders. Work in the joints gently. So I figured I'd go for a little working in of the joints. And while I was on medical leave anyway...." he grins "I figured some things are better shared. " Slipstream hmms to that, she slowly stands, "Oh? Well then how shall you work in those joints and involve me I do wonder my clever mech." she murmurs. Kick-Off grins "Come and find out. Or find out and come." Slipstream quriks at the play on words, "Naughty." she whispers and gestures, "Lead on bold one." Kick-Off snickers "Yup. But you'll like this. You've probably seen this but..." He shrugs and indeed leads on, leading you out of this area, Kick-Off takes you for a walk, for once takign very little notice of decepticon checkpoints as he has you with me..and obviously you are entitled to move freely, as well as move him freely. Slipstream walks along, wondering where on Cybertron you could be taking her. "How do your joints feel by the way?" she inquires. Kick-Off shrugs as he walks, "Not bad. The knee's still a bit dodgy but it seems to be regardless of how m any times they fix it. The rest is settling in well." He leads her right the way up to the surface , into the shadow of Polyhex and beyond. Slipstream considers thoughtfully, "Perhaps you need a little extra special care and a good strong lubricant to help with the knee." she offers, "I could rub it in where you may not be able to as my fingers are thinner than your own." Kick-Off looks over, appreciative "Definitely can't hurt. Yeah, if you dont' mind. I can return the favour." he offers. he takes you to the Blasted Geode Forest, aware that there is a lot of glitter and sparkle and indeed blasted geodes here. He motions towards it "What do you think?" Slipstream looks around and hmms, "Interesting location, but may I ask why here?" Kick-Off looks over and slowly smiles "Working in the joints. So, that means movement. So...I know I'm not quite up to another ...arena level tangle but..." he grins "I figured a game of capture the Mech or Femme might not go amiss. Lots of reflection, interesting sound refractions and big items to hide in and between. Interested?" Kick-Off pauses "of course if its more your style there' an actual flag hidden around too." Slipstream cocks her head at the suggestion, "Hmm, interesting. All right, I'll accept it as our tangle. Thing is who is the pursued?" a smile at you, "A flag? Really? Oh that's not fair as you know where it is." Kick-Off shakes his head "Not as a replacement flyer, you still owe me a tangle. But as a ..." He hesitates "temporary peace offering?" he offers. "Well I couldn't send one of the others up to hide it? " He grins "We do two rounds. the ...Victim..gets a hundred count to find a spot. We time it. Whoever finds their victim first, wins. Slipstream gives a wing flick and considers. "So I go first since you hit the flag. Then I hide it and its your turn. I like it. You may start timing mech, and don't cheat." she warns softly with a smile. Kick-Off nods "Sound fair?" he double checks, and dims his optics, starting to count out loud "1...2....3...." Slipstream starts her search where she is, looking around very carefully. The she makes her way around, walking around and checking every little blast hole, every broken down tree as she goes. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 12! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 18! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 13! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 16! Kick-Off starts slowly, carefully moving, listening to see if he can hear Slipstream, looking around to see if he can see a glimmer of anything. Sadly he fails so he makes his way towards the centre of teh geode forest, in teh hope of picking up any sign, sneaking as best as he can. Slipstream is certainly trying not to make a sound, mindful of bits of broken geodes or sections of building or whatever else is out here. She is listening for any sign of him finding her now that he has stopped counting as she treads lightly as possible. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 6! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 9! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 14! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 15! Kick-Off sees a reflection of Slipstreams wing in a geode, a reflection of a reflection and he sneaks around that way, finding her. He goes to sneak up on her. Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Kick-Off's roll fails! Kick-Off hears a geode crunching underfoot as he comes up behidn Slipstream and knows his cover is blown Slipstream hears the crunch and knows that now the game is afoot, she dashes off as she looks around still for the flag. He has to CATCH her after all! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 9! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 5! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 15! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 13! Kick-Off follows her, n ot bothering to try and hide his sounds as she darts between various larger geodes. the reflections are disorientating, as are the sounds but he manages to keep up, largely. Slipstream darts as she moves along, trying to lose him in the refraction as she goes. Also trying her best not to slip on any loose geode bits as she looks for that flag! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 6! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 13! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Kick-Off's roll fails! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Kick-Off's roll succeeds! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 13! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 9! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 19! Slipstream spots the flag and dashes toward it as fast as she can! She can hear the mech behind her, closing in! Kick-Off sees her snag the flag he'd cunningly hidden inside a large geode as she runs by it, just as his fingertips almost graze her back. Almost. Not quite there though, and he slows down, grinning as that was plain fun. Kick-Off says, "you win that round flyer. " he checks his chrono and gives oyou teh time" Slipstream nods as she takes the flag in hand and smiles, "Not bad, almost had me grounder." she vents softly, "Now don't you look, I'm going to go hide this." with that she flies up into the air at a slant, careful not to tag you with her thruster wash as she goes. Kick-Off grins at her, venting a bit faster than usual with the movement. "Guess its your chance to be the huntress...and see if you can catch me. I'll just sit here and dim my optics adn give you some time to hide the flag, yeah? " He agrees, dimming his optics as he sits, mostly inside the geode, giving him only one direction he can look at. he also turns off his audials. Slipstream flies around a bit, checking that you are not looking then lands a distance away and walks around to find a good hiding spot. Once she has it she goes back into the sky and lands by you. She taps you on the shoulder. Kick-Off doesn't quite startle, and powers up teh optics an the audios'. he grins and leans in. "Start counting Sliptream. No cheating." he gives her the same warning. "And no peeking!" Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Kick-Off's roll fails! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 10! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Kick-Off's roll fails! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 5! Kick-Off starts hunting for the flag, pickign totally the wrong direction at random. He hunts around, making not only crunching noises but manages to leave a clear trail of broken geode on where he stepped. Slipstream shuts off her optics and starts her counting. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5...." and onward until she hits 100. She powers up her optics and takes a moment to listen. A shake of her head, "Sloppy... or clever." she murmurs. The hunt is on. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 4! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 3! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 13! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 17! Kick-Off keeps hunting, fast, moving as fast as he can Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 16! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 11! Slipstream continues hunting, she can hear he's pulling ahead, but she can track him easily enough by sound alone. Kick-Off indeed! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 13! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 12! Kick-Off has an idea of where a seeker might hide a flag, looking up and around as he runs to spot it even though she's gaining. He's leaving a clear trail at this point too. ... Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 11! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 5! Slipstream certainly is having not trouble tracking him, but then she nearly trips on a geode. A soft growl as she continues to pursue him! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 3! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 5! Kick-Off looks back, obviously distracted by a femme almost (gasp!) falling! He pretty much runs into a geode, only being able to dodge at the last moment by pivoting quickly. Luckily its his good knee, and while he scatters crystals around everywhere, his momentum is definitely slowed, nay halted when they slide out from under him and he carries on sliding for a few foot. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 5! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 19! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Kick-Off rolls a 1! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Slipstream rolls a 18! Slipstream hears that slide and dashes toward him as fast as she can, she makes a leap at him.. flying tackle anyone? Incoming!!!!!!!! THUD! Kick-Off has time to see her coming and even time to raise his arms and semi-catch her so his chest doesn't take teh full impact...but its not far off it. He goes down with an OOOph and wraps his arms around her despite that. "Caught you". He points out smugly. Slipstream smirks at that as she shifts her legs and settles her knees on either side of his hips, "No I caught you." she corrects, leaning close to your own, "So who won hm?" Slipstream close to your own face Kick-Off shrugs and grins "Ah you caught me fair and square..and you got the flag. You win. " He leans in and puts his hands on her hips and gets a good grip "but you forgot one thing. Old age and treachery wins over youth and exuberance." as he tries to flip her over. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 5! Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 4! Kick-Off basically wriggles. and wriggles again. Slipstream hmms softly to those words as she has just enough spread to her legs to keep you from fllpping her over. She reaches up and lightly traces the underside of your mask, "Nice try Kick-Off. Since I won.. shall I name my prize?" Kick-Off settles down ..after a few tries. he nods "Name your prize. " He agrees. Kick-Off then he grins widely "It was fun, I don't care what anyone says Slipstream brings up the other hand to the mask, "A kiss, with this blasted thing off." a lazy grind of her groin against your own. Naughty hot femme. Kick-Off looks up for a moment and nods, caressing her hips as he moves his hands off them. "that's a bit forward isn't it?" he asks, teasing as he reaches up and undoes his mask, putting it on the crystals beside them. He leans up and pulls Slipstream down with one hand, intent on making this a good one as he's not going to waste a chance here. His other hand goes along her side, teasing. Slipstream smirks to the question, but watches on as you remove the mask. Fingers trace over the exposed facial features. "Yes." she replies before she comes down to meet your lips, pressure firm with slightly parted lips. Kick-Off leans up as far as possible, pulling her down as well and grinding against her shamelessly as he meets her lips, maybe even lickign the bottom one as if to say 'let me in'. He groans softly as he does it, it having been far, far too long. Slipstream opens a bit more to the lick against her lower lip, moving her lips against your own - almost hungrily. A soft sound of pleasure as her fans start to whir to life, her groin grinding back down against your own. Fingers tracing off your face and along your neck cabling. Optics power down as she flicks her tongue back against your lips, wanting to play too. Kick-Off tongues playing catch as catch can, Kick-off pulls slipstream as clos as he can, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down with him, his fingers running down her side over her him and to squeeze her aft enjoying the feel of her and getting hungry for more. Slipstream allows him to draw her down flat and tight against him, still grinding away against his groin in a suggestive manner. A soft sound as he squeezes her backside, lips parting more as she gets into the tongue play with hungry abandoned. Her hands come to rest against your shoulder gripping them firmly. Tasting him, feeling him... Kick-Off kick-off isn't moving any less suggestively at ths point, wanting to make her make that sound again, and again and preferably again and again. It hits him that he's more or less pinned down and he really can't seem to think anything bad of it right now, as he takes his time, letting his hands roam and explore and feel every nook and cranny moving up until he hits...ah yes...wings. Sensitive wings, he recalls. Wings that can be teased. He takes a few moments for his tongue to play with Slipstreams, distracting her before running one digit gently over the lowest edge of her wing... Slipstream only gets warmer as her fans spin a bit faster. A soft wanton sound comes out of her as the kiss continues, then as you tease her wing a soft keen of pleasure that has her pause a moment in the kiss as she shivers in reaction. SHe was right, he was good with his hands. Kick-Off pauses for a moment, looking up at her. He grins "A decent mech'd offer you an out around now. " He runs another finger over her wing "I'm not a decent mech. No tapbacks Slipstream," he growls, although he does still his hands for just a second, to let her think. Slipstream looks down down at him, a soft whine as you stop your touches. "IF I wanted out Kick-Off, I would have found a way out." she assures him, a light flick of her wings gets them out of reach for a moment, "Having second thoughts?" she murmurs, hands sliding off your shoulders to allow them to wander down to your chest. Kick-Off shakes my head "Not a single one. Well." He shrugs. "Not for me. But I have nothing to lose here." He looks at you. "You do." He catches her hand, turns it palm towards him and kisses it before putting it back on his chest. Slipstream smiles a bit as she gives another lazy grind of her groin, moving up then down against your own groin. "I know." she assures you, "But I don't believe you the type to gloat about your.. conquests..." she murmurs, she plants a hand on your chest as you kiss the other to lift herself up a bit, "That is if are bold enough to try." Kick-Off snorts "I thought you were conquesting me sweetheart" he answers, then puts that hand on her hips and tries the rolling thing again. "And I dont' kiss and tell. Ever." Kick-Off picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Kick-Off rolls a 8! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her strength. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Slipstream rolls a 9! Slipstream hmms softly, "Considering I'm the one on top, then perhaps I should further this little.. tussle.. further and stop teasing you." she says, making it almost a question. Kick-Off shrugs an smirks, pulling her head down for another kiss. "i'm many things. But not a coward" He whispers against her lips, before carrying on letting her keep her wings out of reach if she wants....he thinks he can reach a foot though, and maybe a thruster..... Slipstream allows him to tug her in close, reclaiming his lips with open mouth and tongue at ready for more play. Wings sweep back into reach as she grinds down hard, wantonly. Soft sounds of pleasure come forth...